Once Hooked
by slayer0507
Summary: Once Upon A Time Set at the beginning of season 3, Fighting their way through Neverland, Emma and Hook begin to close, but dark forces are at work to keep them apart!
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

Have recently just started watching this show and have quickly become obsessed with it! Here's my first stab at a fic for Emma & hook!  
Hope you enjoy the first Chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter One - Storm's

Emma leaned over the side of the ship, taking in the beauty of the almost black sea. She had to admit she found the cool air and the sound of the sea calming. She sighed to herself, she couldn't stay calm for long as the guilt and worry over Henry being kidnapped and taken to Neverland began to consume her once more. It was late and everyone was below deck in the cabins getting some rest. Other than her, there was only Hook and David on deck they both engrossed what looked like a deep conversation. She sighed again and then lowered her head into her hands that rested on the side of the ship.  
"Everything okay there, Swan?" Hook's soft voice came from behind her and she immediately lifted her head, she didn't want anyone to see her feeling vulnerable.  
"Fine, I was just thinking about Henry." She didn't look at him, instead she looked out towards the never ending sea.

A moment passed and she felt his presence stop beside her this time, sliding his arms over the side of the ship, she felt the soft leather of his coat brush past her arms and she felt the goose bumps shoot up her arms, still she didn't turn to look at him.  
"I wouldn't worry lass, He'll soon be in your arms again." Emma's heart tugged at the soft sound of his voice, was he trying to comfort her?  
"How long before we get to the island?"  
"A day at the most, its straight sailing from here love. Emma continued to stare out to the sea, when she heard Mary Margaret's voice behind her.  
"Emma?" She spoke softly and Emma turned to face her.  
"How are you feeling?" Mary Margaret looked at her full of concern. Emma shook her head trying to fight the tears that were starting to come to the surface.  
"I should never have broken the curse, I should've just taken Henry and left."  
"You're right, then you would be together. It haunts me every day that we had to let you go Emma, but were here now, we're going to get our family back." "How can you be so infuriatingly optimistic?"Emma was yelling now and David approached standing behind his wife.  
He tried to calm the situation down. "It's who we are." He told her.  
"And what good has come from that, you say that good always wins, but i lost Henry, and Neal and countless other people." Emma continued to shout.  
"Emma the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute that I know I won't, We will get him back." Mary Margaret stated.

It was then that Gold's voice interrupted their heated argument. "No You won't." He simply stated. Emma spun round to face but it was Hook that spoke first. "Oh, that's a great use of our time. A wardrobe change." He mocked. "I'm going to get Henry." Gold ignored Hook's comment.  
"What? Why are you doing this?" Emma shouted at him.  
"Because I will succeed." He simply smirked at her, and Emma could feel her blood boiling.  
"What makes you think that I will fail?"  
"Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or even in yourself. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith?" Gold continued to piss her.  
"I'll do whatever it takes." Emma spat back at him.  
"Sorry dearie, our foe is to fearsome for hand holding, Neverland is a place where the imagination runs wild, and sadly yours doesn't."  
Before she had the chance to answer back, he spun his cane and as it fell to the floor he was gone. Emma stepped forward slamming her hand against the side of the ship. "Shit." She yelled. She wasn't sure how much of this she was able to take, she was seriously pissed off, Gold's words had hit some truth and she didn't like it, she needed to cool down, before she punched something or someone. With a deep sigh she stalked off and went below deck into one of the cabins.

Taking a couple of deep breaths she knew she needed to calm down, getting all worked up would not help Henry. She took advantage of a bar that went across the ceiling and started do some pull ups, she had to work her anger out on something. Sometime had passed and she was still at the push ups, she was breathing heavy now and was starting to fell her anger leave her, she was glad that no one had followed her below.

She had needed the time to think and be alone. But she as she thought it she heard the door behind her open and knew someone had entered. She paused briefly. "Don't stop on my account love." Came Hook's voice.  
"Wouldn't think of it." She continued her push ups, hoping he would take the hint and leave her be.  
"What are you doing?" He asked her.  
"I'm venting my anger issues." She simply stated.  
"Well you should of said love, I'm sure I could provide a more pleasurable way of assisting you with that." He purred behind her, she gave a slight smirk knowing that he couldn't see her face, when she didn't acknowledge him he spoke again. "Don't let Rumplestiltskin get you down, love."  
Emma stopped her push ups and landed her feet on the ground, she spun round to face him.  
" What do you want?" She sighed and took a seat on one of the benches.  
"To give you something." He smiled at her and Emma raised an eyebrow at him hopping this wasn't another one of his innuendos. But he surprised her by holding up a key. She watched him as he opened a chest that lay on the floor and removed a sword. He gently passed it to her.  
"This was Baelfire's, he and I once spent a lot of time together, I think you should take it." He tone was all serious now, she smiled never seeing this side of him before.  
"I didn't realize you were sentimental." She almost whispered looking over the sword.  
"I'm Not, I just thought you could use it where we're going. You most definitely need it." She looked up as he stood over her offering her a small glass that he had filled with what she assumed was rum, she gratefully accepted and Hook took a seat opposite her.  
"To Baelfire." Hook raised his own glass.  
"To Neal." Emma smiled and they clinked glasses.

They were silent for a few moments before she finally spoke. "How long was he with you?"  
"Long enough for me to know that I miss him too." He spoke softly and she could see the pain behind his eyes, she believed that he had truly cared for Neal, and he too was grieving the loss off him.  
"Why did you come back?" Emma asked curious, "Back to Storybrooke, you had the bean and was as good as gone."  
"Maybe I didn't want to see your little town get blown up." He smirked at her.  
"The truth, Hook." She had always been able to sense when someone was lying to her, but it was more than that with him, she seemed to be able to see straight through his humour, he used it to mask his emotions to protect himself.  
"Maybe, I didn't want to be the villain anymore, maybe I'm ready for my happy ending." The smirk had disappeared and he was being deadly serious now. "Does that mean you're done with your revenge plot against Gold?"  
"Aye, it would seem so."  
"Why the change of heart?" Emma couldn't help herself she found herself wanting to know about this pirate.  
"Revenge is not a beginning, it's an end. I realised what would be the point in achieving my revenge if it cost me my life." He paused and leaned in towards her, he face was so close to hers and his eyes bore into hers, "What would be the point if I wasn't able to move on after, if I let revenge consume me, that's all I would ever be."

He leaned closer and with his hook he pushed away some hair from the side of her face, the gentle contact with cold metal sent a shiver down her back. She quickly turned away trying to ignore his deep blue gaze. She was suddenly glad when a load crashing noise from above grabbed both their attentions.  
"What was that?" Emma panicked.  
"Sounds like a storms brewing, lass."

They both made their way onto the deck, and Emma was shocked at how bad the weather had gotten, had she really been below deck s long, it was chucking it down causing the deck to be sloppy, there was lightening in the sky, and the boat itself began to viciously rock from side to side due to the violent crashing of the waves. Hook had managed to get to the helm of the boat and started to steer the ship the best he could against the winds. David was behind tugging hard on some ropes that controlled the sails. Emma looked round panicked, she wanted to help but she was unsure of where to start she had never been on a boat this size before. She spun round looking for Mary Margaret and Regina who where both holding on the side of the ship, trying to keep themselves up right. "Don't worry, I've our run many a storm." Hook's voice bellowed across the ship, Emma turned to face him, and she had to admit she was impressed that he was able to control a ship of this size with just one hand. She ran over toward him and the helm, and grabbed the wheel helping him turn it, so they could get out of the storms eye. It was proving extremely difficult and it seemed that they were battling with the storm for ages, when the ship started taking on water. She and Hook were really beginning to struggle to control the ship. Emma attention snapped towards Mary Margret and Regina who were now in a full blown argument, that seemed to be getting more heated by the minute. Emma cursed when she saw Mary Margaret punch Regina in the face, she heard David shouting something but it was drowned out by the lightning strikes, Regina then in turn throw a punch back at Mary Margaret, which caused them both into a full blown fight. Emma let go of the wheel and ran towards where the fight had broken out, when she saw the pulley weakened by the lightning snap and go sailing towards Mary Margaret, Emma on instinct leapt forward pushing Mary Margaret to the floor and out of the way but she herself wasn't so lucky as it hit her in the side of the head knocking her over the side of the ship she fell into the cold crashing waves and everything went black.

* * *

The next thing she remembered she was coughing up salty sea water as she laid on the deck of the Jolly Roger, she could her name being called. She could feel Mary Margaret arms wrapped round her, as she looked up that last thing she remembered seeing were some ocean coloured eyes burning into hers, before everything turned black again.

* * *

She rolled over feeling groggy, she was laid down on something soft and wrapped in a blanket, but she still felt cold and wet. Then she remembered she had fallen overboard. She sat up, but it must of been too fast as the room started spinning and her head throbbed.  
"Easy love, you need to take it easy there." She looked up and found Hook staring down at her, she looked round the room. She seemed to be in one of the cabins, laid on a double bunker.  
"Where am I?" She spoke but her voice cracked.  
"My quarters, nothing but the best for you lass." He smirked at her and she gulped. She was laying in Captain Hook's bed. She swung her legs over the side and was about to attempt to stand.  
"You need to stay where you and rest."  
"I can't, I have to find Henry." Emma argued.  
"There's nothing you can do, till we reach the shore. Until then you stay in bed." Hook commanded and Emma found herself sighing, knowing what he said was true, she would need her rest for when they arrived at Neverland.  
"I'm all wet." She grunted looking down at her still wet clothes.  
"Aye Lass. When I imagined you in my bed and all wet, it was under very different circumstances." He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her, Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her.  
"Do you ever stop?" She shook her head.  
"And risk disappointing you." He winked back at her and she rolled her eyes at him, he turned and opened closet and through her a black shirt.  
"Here, put that on while the rest of your stuff dry, and get back into bed." He stood over her watching her.  
"Are you going to give me some privacy?" This time it was her turn to raise her eyebrows.  
"Of course love, I'm always a gentleman." Their eyes locked and she felt that now familiar shiver trail down her back. Almost as if he sensed it, he gave her a smirk, a smirk that made her stomach know and worry what would come next.


	2. Chapter 2 - Comforts

Chapter 2 - Comforts

_There was nothing but darkness, she couldn't see anything, but she could feel the cold. The ice piercing her skin, she began to feel the cold inside her body. That's when she realized she couldn't move, she felt like she was floating, but she was just surrounded by the darkness, she couldn't seem to escape. She was about to give up hope, when she caught sight of a light in the distance so bright it was almost blinding, she blinked hard a few times before she saw the brilliant blue light coming towards her. She tried to make her way towards the light but she realized she was paralyzed, she could do nothing but float. Then the blue light had ascended on her and although they were no form she could make out it seemed to wrap her up and be pulling her away from the darkness. Then the panic set in, dread filled her whole body, she should want to go towards the blue lights, but she was afraid of something, she was safer in the dark nothing could hurt her. She tried to pull free but she still couldn't move, she knew she had to fight, she knew she belonged in the darkness alone._

* * *

"Emma?"  
She sat bolt up straight, the panic still felt heavy in her chest.  
"Emma, hunny are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked full of concern. Emma swallowed hard, she had been having some kind of nightmare, she never had nightmares.  
"I'm fine, Mary Margaret. Just a bad dream." She finally replied.  
"We've hit a safe spot to anchor the ship, so when you're ready we can go find Henry." Mary Margaret spoke softly to her and Emma nodded in response.  
"I just need to change, I'll be right out." She said with new determination, she needed to shake her dream and concentrate on the only thing that mattered now: finding her son.

* * *

Emma stepped onto the beach and took a few steps forwards looking out into the jungle, it was still dark and she couldn't make out much, there just seemed to be a sea of trees ahead of them. She spun round to face her four companions Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Hook.

"I know there's a lot of hate here." Emma began before Hook interrupted her.  
"Actually I quiet fancy you, when you're not yelling at me." He grinned at her, and it took all her strength to suppress the smile that was trying to fight its way to the surface, she quickly looked away from him, she would not encourage him. Instead she looked back to the rest of the group and continued.  
" But we're all going to need to work together to be able to survive this island and find my son." Emma tried to sound as commanding as possible.  
"Are you saying you want to be friends? After everything that's happened between us all?" Regina argued.  
"No I'm not saying that, I know it's going to be hard, but we need to pull are skills together, hero, magic, pirate where going to need it all."  
"And what about you?" Regina snapped and Emma turned to face giving her a stern determined look.  
"I'm a mother." She snapped back, then turned back to face them all. "We're either together now, or you can leave." She snapped at them all and then turned back to the jungle, drawing her sword she matched into the darkness.  
The rest of them followed quietly behind her.

* * *

They had been matching through the woods all day, and it again had grown dark. They had not seen or heard anything since being on the Island and Emma had started to become frustrated.

"This looks like a good place to make camp." David suggested.  
"You want to make camp, while my son is still out there?" Regina snapped at him.  
"He's right love, we're going to need all our strength if we are to continue and win your son back." Hook intervened and David gave him a shocked look, surprised that Hook was defending him.  
"Hook's right, Regina we need our strength if we hope to succeed." Mary Margaret smiled at her and Regina just rolled her eyes and went to sit on a log.  
"I'll hunt some firewood down." David added and went off into the woods.

Emma went to sit under a big tree and laid her jacket out so she could sit. A few minutes went by when Mary Margaret sat beside her.  
"Everything okay Emma? You've been quiet since we got here." She looked worried and Emma gave her a faint smile.  
"I'm just worried, it's been two days since they took him. We have no idea where to start looking."  
"We'll find him, I'm sure he's safe and looking for a way to get back to you." Mary Margaret was always so optimistic, Emma never thought like that, she always thought of the worst.  
"I hope your right." She sighed.  
"How's your head?"  
"I'm fine now, I just needed rest." Emma looked away, she knew she should probably apologize for all the things she had said aboard the ship, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize for something she wasn't sorry for, it had been the truth and she had meant it.

They sat in silence for a while, Emma looked around camp and stopped when her gaze fell on Hook. He was watching her, again. It seemed every time she looked at him those blue eyes were staring back at her, following her everywhere. She wanted to look away but something drew her in, the intense look in his eyes pulling her in. It was only the sound of Mary Margaret's voice that seemed to pull her out of the trance.

"We should get some rest." Mary Margaret stood up and smiled at her, Emma nodded in return. She made her way over to David and they laid down together holding each other close Emma couldn't help but smile. She turned her back on the camp and laid down on her coat shutting her eyes, she prayed for sleep, she felt exhausted after the days trek.

* * *

Emma awoke startled, she sat up right blinking hard, it was still dark. She looked round everyone still remained in their made up beds and fast asleep. But she could hear cries coming from a distance. Cries of a young boy. She quickly grabbed her sword and made her way through a parting in the woods, she walked for a few minutes following the cries of the boy when she came to a clearing the cries stopped. Confused Emma raised her sword, sensing a movement behind her she spun round and tackled the body shoving it hard against the nearest tree with her sword at their throat.

"If you wanted to press you body up against mine love, all you had to do was ask." Hook gave her his devilish smile. Emma rolled her eyes still not moving her position she brought the blade closer to him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"It's not safe out here alone love, I'm just being a gentleman." He winked.

She pulled back this time and sighed putting her sword back into its case, she huffed giving him her back she ran her hands through her knotted hair. She was starting to think she was going crazy, had she really heard the cries of young boy or had see been having another strange dream.

"You alright, there Swan?"  
"I thought I heard something." She confessed, he would probably think she was crazy too.  
"Aye, the cries of the lost boys." He nodded.  
"You heard them too?" She spun round to face him.  
"Nah, I saw you sulk off into the woods."  
"Of course you did." She rolled her eyes, he seemed to watch all her movements.  
"I...I thought it might have been Henry." She confessed in a whisper.

He gave her a sweet smile this time, and took a few steps toward her. His piercing blue eyes never leaving hers. He raised his good hand and gently stroked her cheek, his eyes deep, mysterious and unfathomable in that moment despite everything, she wanted to lean into him and...just let go.  
He took a final step toward her, their bodies almost touching. Her heart rate picked up, his arms were strong and suddenly round her waist, his body was warm and pressing against her. His good hand moving round and stopping at the small of her back, holding her against him, she realized she was more nervous than she thought, had there always been this connection between them, it felt electric and she knew she needed to pull away, instead she found herself laying her head on his chest, taking comfort in him, even though she knew it wasn't safe.

"Well, isn't this cosy. The Savior and the pirate." Came a snicker from behind them, Emma quickly pulled out of his grasp and took a step back from him. Looking at the intruder who was just a young boy, smirking at the both of them.  
"Who are you?" Emma snapped.  
"How rude of me, my names Peter." He said with a smirk. "Peter pan."


	3. Chapter 3 - Stories

**Chapter 3 - Stories**

"Where's Henry." Emma demanded talking a fierce step towards him, but stopped when Hook extended his arm stopping her from attacking him. Pan gave a sinister laugh.  
"Henry's still alive if that's what you're worried about?"  
"Why the hell did you take him?" Emma shouted in response.  
"He's a very special boy, Emma." Pan grinned at her.  
"What do you want?"  
"I came here to see who I was up against 'The Savior'. See you'll find Henry when I want you to find him, and when that happens it will already be too late. You see Henry belongs here, he too is a lost boy and when I'm through with him, he won't ever want to leave Neverland." Pan grinned and disappeared into the woods leaving Emma speechless.

"He's playing games." Hook grunted and popped the cork on one of his flasks he offered it to Emma first.  
"Is rum your solution to everything?"  
"It certainly doesn't hurt." He took a swig of the rum and offered it back to her, this time she took a long gulp savoring the taste, she handed the flask back to Hook.  
"We need to get back to camp." Emma started to walk forward deliberately avoiding eye contact with him, she needed to focus.

They made their way back to camp, to find a mess the beds destroyed and David laid on the floor with Mary Margaret and Regina hovered over him. Emma and Hook raced over.  
"What happened?" Demanded Emma.  
"The lost boys attacked us, one of the arrows hit David, I'm just patching it up." Mary Margaret was still working at covering the cut with some torn clothing.  
"Where were you two?" Regina raised her eyebrows at her and Hook.  
"We were in the woods... We saw Pan." Emma stuttered.  
"What did he say about Henry." Regina looked angry.  
"Only that we'll find him when he wants us to find him." Emma sighed.  
"May I suggest we enter the dark jungle and find Pan's camp, If there hiding Henry it'll be there." Hook offered.  
"What are we waiting for?" David stood and nodded towards the group.  
"It's not going to be easy, there will be undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way." Hook sighed.  
"Then we stick together, we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours." Emma looked to each one of them and stopped when her eyes locked on Hook's.  
"Lead the way.

* * *

They had been trekking for another day and it had grown dark once again, they had set up camp in a clearing and Emma had sat with her back against a log. She was beginning to lose hope, it had been three days since Pan had taken Henry, and all she had been able to think about all day where Pans words. ' he too is a lost boy and when I'm through with him, he won't ever want to leave Neverland'. She prayed Henry would hold on, would knew she was coming for him.

She looked around the camp, Regina sat by herself as usual she tried to distance herself from the group. Mary Margaret was starting a fire, and Hook and David were in a corner, having what looked like a heated debate. Emma rolled her eyes, that pirate just seemed to rub everyone up the wrong way.

Emma had been sat deep in thought for what seemed a long time, when Hook sat with a thud next to her. He held two coconuts in his hand. He pierced one with his hook and handed it to Emma with a smile, she took the coconut from his grasp.  
"Thanks." She smiled back.  
Watching him pierce his own coconut, she wondered what he had been discussing with David.  
"What were you and David arguing about?"  
"Nothing to worry about love." Hook sighed and Emma knew that was a lie. "Your father's a distrustful fellow." He smirked at her.  
"He's just not used to working with the bad guys." Emma shifted a little, thinking he was sat way to close for her comfort.  
"Do you think I'm the bad guy, love?"  
Emma turned to face him and looked him up and down and raised her eyebrow. "I haven't decided yet." She answered truthfully and saw the disappointment in his eyes at her answer.  
"You know, in the stories I read as a child Pan was the good guy." Emma laughed.  
"Well they got that wrong love, Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced."

They sat in silent for a few minutes before Hook spoke again, this time the seriousness had left and it had been replaced with his mischievous grin.  
"Tell me something love, in these stories what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome I gather."  
Emma laughed "If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing." She said sarcastically.  
"I Take it by your tone, perms are bad?"  
Emma raised her eyebrow at him and nodded "Not at all attractive." Emma giggled.  
"I imagine it was quite the shock to meet me, and find me attractive then." Hook wiggled both his eyebrows at her.  
"I never said that."  
"Aye, you didn't not say it though love." He teased and Emma rolled her eyes at him.  
"What else differs from the stories?" He asked trying to keep the mood light and take her mind off things.  
"Well, in the movies it was an actual crocodile that took your hand."  
"Like that would ever happen." He grunted.  
"He got his revenge on the crocodile, I think he skinned him and kept it as a trophy but I can't remember, and he took his revenge on Pan by kidnapping his son, that was in the movie though."  
"Hmm..I never kidnapped anyone's son, although I did have the crocodile son aboard my ship for some time."  
"Neal?" Emma remembered he had mentioned they had spent some together.  
"Aye, I taught him many things." He chuckled.  
"You taught him how to be a pirate." Emma muttered wondering if that's where Neal had picked the thieving up from.  
"Among st other things, I took him in and tried to do right by the lad. I tried the honorable thing but it just never worked out." Hook said softly his voice full of regret.  
"I didn't think pirates were very honorable."  
"I consider myself an honorable man, a man with a code." He winked at her and continued "And anyways I wasn't always a pirate."  
That comment seemed to rock her, she had always envisioned him as a pirate she had never given it much thought to how he had actually become one.  
"So who were you before the pirate?" Emma asked intrigued.  
"I was in the Navy, Lieutenant Jones." He said proudly and Emma was shocked she never would of thought he had been in the Navy on the side of good.  
"The Navy?" She knew he was telling the truth but she was still shocked.  
"Aye Lass, I know what you're thinking." He winked at her and gave her a wicked smile that gave her butterflies.  
"And what's that?" She laughed, he leaned in closer to her, which made her stomach feel like it was doing somersaults, she felt the brush of his leather jacket against her arm she felt that shiver go through her body again when she felt his warm breath against her ear.  
"You're wondering if I still have the uniform." He whispered, she could feel the blush creeping across her face as she imagined him in the tight white Navy uniform. She pulled back slightly so he wasn't so close to her.  
"We should get some rest." Hoping to change the conversation.  
"As you wish, my lady." He smiled and made his way over to his own made up bed, which happened to be straight across from hers.  
She rolled her eyes one again at the pirate and turned to lay on her side giving the camp her back. She forced her eyes shut and tried to not think about the pirate who lay so close to her.

* * *

_Emma once again felt the cold darkness surrounding her, suffocating her. This time she didn't feel safe in the dark she knew it was wrong, she had been afraid to go into the blue light last time. But now she was beginning to realize she no longer wanted to be in the dark alone, she wanted the blue light to take a hold of her, to make her warm and give her happiness. She smiled at the thought, and then saw the bright blue light appear once again, this time she found herself floating towards it, wanting to be a part of it. But then she felt a tug from within her, something wasn't right, she spun round to face the darkness once more, and this time she could make out a small figure. It appeared to be holding a hand out to her.  
"Henry." Emma whispered, panic striking her. He was in the darkness, all alone. She needed to get to him, she wouldn't leave without him. She floated further towards him, getting closer she knew she would give up anything for her son to be safe. She felt the cold take over her body once more, she suddenly didn't feel herself, like something inside was possessing her, fighting for dominance over her body, the whole moment felt dreamlike, fluttering in and out of focus , yet so very real. Then she felt a shooting pain through her body and she knew the darkness had won, the darkness had claimed her and consumed her._

* * *

Emma jolted up right again, breathing hard and fast. Not another nightmare, it had been very similar to the other one. She looked down at her hands, she was shaking she couldn't shake the dream it had felt so very real. She looked round the camp to see if anyone was awake, she could use someone to talk to, someone to comfort her. Her eyes flicked to Hook's bed but he wasn't there, she stood and looked round the camp, David was also missing. Something wasn't right.  
She heard a noise behind her, she spun round her breathe still heavy she walked forwards into a small clearing, a bad feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach.

"Hello again, Emma." Pans voice snickered.  
She turned to face him "What do you want?"  
"Now I have you all alone, just a little chat. Savior." He smirked at her.  
"I have nothing to say to you." She spat at him.  
"Oh, but I'm about to make you a deal you can't refuse." He gave her an evil sinister smile that told Emma she wasn't going to like what he had to offer.


	4. Chapter 4 - Choice's

**Chapter 4 - Choice's**

"I'm not interested in making deals." Emma grunted.  
"Don't be so sure, see you already abandoned Henry once, I doubt you would do it again he would never forgive you." Pan smirked and continued. "I'm offering you Henry, you can go be with him, be a mother."  
"In return for what?"  
"I will give you Henry, but in return you both have to stay here, in Neverland." Pan smiled.  
"Are you crazy, why would I accept that, we have a life and it's not here."  
"Don't be so rash Emma, I'm offering you your son, a chance to make up for lost time. You know **no-one **can leave this island without my permission, so I'll sweeten the deal I'll even let the rest of your family return home in one piece, all you have to do is stay."  
"Why? Why would you want us here?" Emma was utterly confused she needed Henry and she had told herself she was prepared to do anything to get him back, but still she knew Pan played games there must be a reason he would want her to stay on the island.  
"Answers all in due time, I know you won't give up with a fight Emma, you wouldn't be the savior if you did, so I will give you 24 hours. 24 hours to decided yours and Henry's fate. Choose wisely." He smiled and then disappeared into the woods.

Emma let out a breathe, she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She knew Pan was up to something, he must have a motive to wanting to keep her here. She needed to find another option to get to Henry and she had 24 hours to find him and get a way off the island. She sighed she needed to come up with a plan but she had no idea where to start.

"Emma, what are you doing out here?" Came Mary Margaret concerned voice.  
"I...I was just thinking." She didn't know why she lied, maybe she didn't want to worry her, maybe it was because she was considering the offer that Pan had made.  
"Are David and Hook with you?"  
"No. They weren't around when I woke up, you don't know where they are?"  
"No. Do you..think something happened?" Mary Margaret stuttered.  
"I don't know. I hope not." Emma looked round at the sound of a sword cutting through the bushes, she was about to draw her own sword when she caught a glimpse of David, with Hook following and gripping a young boy in his grasp.

Mary Margret rushed forward and pulled David into her embrace giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. As she started to pull away David grabbed her fiercely and smacked his lips to hers once more.  
"Where were you guys?" Emma queried trying not to look at her parents making out.  
"We were attacked by some lost boys, managed to capture one though." Hook grinned.  
"You were attacked? Where?" Emma asked curious, it hadn't been in the camp, she would of heard. There was something going on. "What aren't you telling me?" She gave Hook a fierce look.  
"Hook...he saved my life." David took a few steps forward still holding Mary Margaret close.  
"You sure you wanna tell them that, mate?" Hook gave him a look and David shrugged.  
"We were ambushed by lost boys, pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow. If it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive." David nodded towards Hook in gratitude.

"I thought you deserved a little credit." David pattered Hook on the back.  
"What about him?" Mary Margaret pointed towards the lost boy.  
"He's going to tell us where Pan's lair is." Emma said with a smile looking at the lost boy.  
"I would never betray pan." The boy spat.  
"Take him back to the camp, we'll see if Regina can come up with a way to make him talk." Emma said with determination.

David grabbed the boy's hand that had been constricted behind his back with some rope and dragged and towards the camp with Mary Margaret in tow. Emma Began to Follow when Hook stepped in her path blocking her.  
"Swan."  
"What? We're wasting time." Emma snapped, thinking about the time limit she was under.  
"I uh.. just wanted to let you know that I do know what it feels like to lose hope, but one thing I've learned from you hero types is there's always hope." He comforted her, and she had no idea how he did it but she suddenly felt a little calmer.  
"Did you really save his life?" Emma looked over to him, this time making eye contact.  
"Does that surprise you?" He raised his eyebrow at her.  
"Well, you and David don't exactly get along." Emma smiled.  
"Ahh, but I'm starting to win the charming family round." He winked at her and continued. "Doesn't mean I'd leave your farther to perish on this island, love."  
"Thank you."  
Hook took the final steps between them, and came to a stop in front of her, playing with his ear he mumbled. "Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now." Looking into her eyes he gently tapped his lips which made Emma break into a smile.  
"Yeah that's what the thank you was for." She almost laughed.  
"Mm. Is that all your father's life is worth to you?"  
"Please. You couldn't handle it."  
"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." He leaned in a little and whispered.

The smile from Emma's face dropped, he stood so close all strength and heat and silent power. She knew she couldn't escape him now, those longing looks that followed her around day and night, he's always been there consuming her and although she would never admit it she was drawn to him by forces she couldn't control. Before thinking it through she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him forward using all her force she slammed her lips to his. She must of taken him by surprise because it took a moment before he responded, wrapping his hook arm around her waist and using his good arm he ran he fingers through her hair, while she clung to the jacket she put everything she had into the kiss, deepening it with such force and lust she struggled to breathe. Finally she pulled her lips away, still holding onto him and breathing deeply trying to catch her breath she hadn't let go of his jacket for fear of losing her steadiness. They both were breathing really hard before Hook finally spoke.

"That was..."  
"A thank you." She pulled away, still felling like she couldn't catch her breath. She hadn't expected to feel such passion when she had kissed him, she didn't even know why she had kissed him. She needed to get away whilst she could, before she found it too hard to leave. She turned round not wanting to look at him, she started to make her way back to the camp leaving him stood there speechless.

"What are you suggesting we do?" Regina was arguing when Emma made it back to the camp.  
"We take a page from Pan and we start being clever, we need to send a simple sign, a sign that we're going to win."  
"You really think a lost boy is going to betray Pan?" Regina answered back.  
"We can make him." Emma shouted back.  
"Emma, we can't hurt him." Mary Margret stepped in.  
"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get to Henry." Emma snapped back.  
"But the cost can't be this family." Mary Margaret argued.  
"It won't be." Emma whispered. "We just need something to go on here, we're running out of time."  
"Isn't there something you could do?" Emma turned to Regina.  
"Maybe." Regina answered turning to the boy.

"Wait." The boy looked round them panicked. "I can't take you to Pan's camp, he constantly moves it, so I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." He paused and seemed to think. "But there is a place I can take you, something that might help you." He looked at Emma as he spoke.  
"And what's that?" Emma asked kneeling to his level.  
"There's a cave not too far from here, Pan use's the tunnels through it all the time, he keeps things there." He paused and then whispered "Special things."

Emma looked him up and down and she knew he was telling the truth, Pan may hide things there but it didn't mean that it wasn't a trap. Unfortunately she was running out of time.  
"What do you think?" She stood up and asked the group.  
"There could be something there, we could use against Pan or maybe a way of the island." David offered.  
"We can't trust this isn't a trap, it could just be a waste of time." Regina snapped.  
"What other options do we have?" Emma snapped back.  
"Look you go to the cave if you think it will help, me I'm going to continue looking for my son." She huffed."  
"We need to stay together." Mary Margret argued.  
"No, I'm more than cable of looking after myself, and I will find him. While you lot are wasting your time." Regina snapped and then stalked off into the woods.

"The cave it is then." David sighed.

* * *

What felt like hours off trekking through the jungle they finally reached a dark looking cave. Emma sighed it was getting dark again, she knew her 24 hours were almost up, Pan would be coming back for an answer, she needed to find something to hold him off. She felt Hook stop at the side of her but she didn't dare look at him. They hadn't spoken since the kiss, and she dint want to think about it let alone mention it, she didn't want her parent s to find out. She was sure they would be so disappointed.

"Maybe Swan and I should venture in to the cave, while you two stay and guard the boy." Hook suggested.  
"No." Mary Margret almost shouted. "We stay together." David nodded.

Together they all made their way into the dark cave, Mary Margaret, David and lost boy walked a little in front lighting the way. Emma walked behind feeling nervous she couldn't shake the feeling something was off. Hook was close behind her and although she wouldn't look at him and didn't want to talk to him, just knowing he was so close gave her a sense of relief.

They must of walked a good half hour before Mary Margaret and David came to a stop. Emma walked up towards them to see why they had stopped. They had come to a clearing where each wall had black scorched marks all the way round. Hook stopping to one side of her, she felt him breathing low and steady. "What is this place?." She whispered.

"Glad to see you could all make it." Pan smiled.  
The cave suddenly lit up, no longer were they in darkness, that's when Emma noticed all the lost boys stood behind Pan, backing him up.  
"It's a trap." David shouted and raised his sword.

Hook immediately drew his sword and stood in front of Emma. Pan gave him a sideways look and laughed at the Captain's reaction to protect her.  
"Let me give you some advice Captain, She's never going to like." Pan laughed.  
"Is that so?" Hook replied calmly.  
"Well, how could she?" Pan snickered.  
"I'm here risking my life, aligned against you." Hook reacted to the bait.  
"Please, you're not here for nobility, you're here for Emma. And she knows you are after all nothing but a pirate." Pan laughed and continued his taunting. "Did you actually think that kiss meant anything?"  
"I do." Hook spat back.  
"What kiss?" David shouted turning his attention to Hook and his Daughter.  
"Now is not the time." Emma's hissed completely embarrassed.  
"Actually now is the perfect time Emma, go ahead and tell the Captain how you really see him. Nothing but a pirate, the bad guy."  
"I..." Emma had no idea what to say, all eyes were on her. She knew she didn't think of him as just a pirate, she wasn't sure how she felt but she knew she wasn't prepared to have this conversation here with everyone staring at her.  
"I think her silence says it all." Pan laughed.  
"I think it means she's finally starting to see me for the man I'm." Hook was looking at her now, but still she couldn't speak, couldn't move. She could feel panic rising up.  
"What? A one handed pirate with a drinking problem? I'm no grown up, but I'm pretty sure that's less than appealing." Pan mocked him.  
"A man of honour." Hook stated still looking at Emma, she finally met his gaze. But still unable to find the words.

Pan laughed and turned his attention back to Emma.  
"So savior, have you decided to accept my offer?"  
"What offer? Emma what's he talking about?" Mary Margaret sounded panicked still Emma didn't move, she felt lost.  
"Do you want to see your son?" Pan gritted his teeth.  
"Yes." Emma finally whispered, talking a few step forward towards Pan.  
"You would do anything to protect your son?" Pan smiled at her.  
"Yes."  
"Then say it."  
"I'll do whatever it takes for Henry." Emma almost whimpered.  
"Then you will come with me, come see your new home Emma." He grinned.  
"Emma, No you can't go with him." Mary Margaret shouted.  
"I don't have a choice." Emma turned to face her mother, trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. She had to save Henry no matter what the cost.  
"There's always a choice, Emma. There's another way." Mary Margaret pleaded with her daughter, not bothering to fight the tears that were sliding down her face.

Emma looked to her parents and smiled "He's my son, he needs me, I have to go."  
"No." Mary Margaret shouted and took a step forward, but stopped when the Lost boys pulled out weapons, sword and arrows all pointing towards her parents.  
Emma looked back at Hook and this time she didn't fight the tears, as they slid down her face she could see the desperate despair in his eyes, she was sure she had it in hers too. With her heart ripping in two different directions, she retreated to some hollow place within and faced the appalling task at hand, talking a deep breath, she turned her attention back to Pan.  
"I've made my choice."


	5. Chapter 5 - Shadow

Hello, Chapter 5 finally up and ready after i was motivated by the latest episode 'The Jolly Roger' :)  
So its a short chapter but i hope you enjoy, and please let my know what you think? :)

**Chapter 5 - Shadow**

"I've made my choice." Emma tried to should as confident as possible, but she felt her insides were breaking, she knew she had to stay strong, it was all for Henry. She took a step forward towards Pan and the group of lost boys.

"Wait." Hook marched forward and grabbed her arm hard, he spun her round to face him.  
"You can't make this choice, we'll find another way." He pleaded with her.  
"There is no other way." Pan laughed "You should know Captain, no one leaves Neverland unless I say so, but am not a complete monster, go ahead convince her to stay, convince her to pick you over her son." Pan smirked.

"This isn't about you choosing me over your son, I know there's nothing you wouldn't do for the lad, but if you go with Pan it won't end well." Hook whispered to her, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"I can't risk Henry's safety, he's everything to me. I don't care what happens to me as long as Henry is safe." She paused and then whispered. "There is nothing else for me."  
"You have your family here, and...me." Hook stuttered.  
Emma looked away from his searing blue eyes, unable to bear what she saw there, she needed to stay strong and not let him side track her.  
"No." She whispered.  
"Emma." He barley whispered. "I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, that was until I met you, I know you're afraid of what you feel, but I know you feel something too."

Emma shook her head, trying to fight back the tears that were coming to the surface. She looked back into his eyes. "It was just a kiss, Hook. It didn't mean anything." She lied.  
His eyes darkened, and he then he moved so quick she barely had time to react, he slammed her back against the wall.  
"You want me." he growled low in her ear.  
"I don't." Emma stated calmly and pushed his chest back from her, looking him in the eye, his eyes demanding something from her she wasn't willing to give, she had been telling herself she didn't want him because she knew she shouldn't want him. She was afraid of what was between them, and afraid she would never find out, but she had already made her choice.  
"I never will." She looked him square in the eye, and hoped he would believe the lie. She saw the pain flicker through his eyes briefly but was soon replaced by anger. She didn't want to give him a chance to say anything else she was to afraid of what he might say.

She tore her eyes away from him and gave one last look to her father and mother, giving them a gentle nod, she took the final steps towards a grinning Pan.  
"You chose wisely." Pan smiled at her, "But I need to hear you say it, say you choose to stay here, Emma."  
Emma took a deep breath and not looking back she squared up to Pan. "I choose to stay here in Neverland, for Henry."  
Pan smiled at her answer and then he took a step back. "You heard her." He spook to the air, and Emma was confused to who he was speaking to. Then she felt it, the shiver go through her, panic rising up in her chest and then she saw it. The darkness was flying towards her, just like in her dream, it came to claim her. Before she could think about what to do, the black shadow flow straight into her. Emma fell instantly to the floor, letting out a piercing scream as the shadow tore through her, forcing its way inside her every being, she could feel it tainting her, taking control of her, and then everything went black.

* * *

Emma stood, she could feel her body, was aware of her surroundings, but she couldn't control her body, she felt the darkness inside her, it controlled her now. She had been replaced by darkness and there was nothing she could do. She knew she should be scared and she knew she should fight, it was a strange sensation, like she knew what she should be feeling, but instead she just felt nothing.

She turned to face David, Mary Margaret and Hook, as she meet their eyes they looked at her in horror.  
"Emma, Your eyes...there black." Mary Margaret tried to take a step forward but David had a tight grip around her waist holding her in place.

Emma turned back to Pan and nodded.  
"Follow me." He smirked and Emma followed his command. Following him through the long cave and leaving her family behind.

They walked for what seemed a long time, before they reached a camp, and the group broke up and the lost boys seemed to go about their own business.  
"Mum." Henry's voice came, Emma turned to face the running boy. He raced towards her but stopped as he reached her.  
"Your eyes...what happened?" Henry said unsure of what was going on.  
"Aren't you happy Henry, I brought you mum here to you, she's here to stay just like you." Pan smiled.  
"What did you do to her?"  
"She has my shadow inside her, see Henry you and her are both very special people and now your both here I can't let either of you leave, Emma here is under my command now, she's here to stay not just to be a mother to you, but to be a mother to us all." Pan explained.  
"But it's not really her." Henry argued back.  
"Sure she is, we get all the good parts of her. That's all we need." Pan stated and left them both stood there, Henry in shock and Emma a dark shell.

* * *

Hook cursed again and kicked at some bushes on the floor, he was seriously pissed. Pan had given him the opportunity to win her over, to get her to choose to stay with her family, with him. But she had left and he had failed. He didn't know why he had hoped she would be with him, how could someone like Emma ever choose a guy like him, he was just a pirate, the villain consumed with revenge, everyone knew the bad guy never gets the girl. He cursed again.

"I picked up their trail." Mary Margret informed him and David.  
"And what good is there trail, she left, she made her choice. There's nothing to be done." Hook huffed.  
"No." Mary Margaret shouted back at him. "We have to get her back, there is no way I'm leaving this island without my daughter. I just got her back I will not leave her behind again."  
"What's your plan? There's a group of lost boys, Pan who's a demon. We are outnumbered." Hook argued.  
"Look Hook, I know you care for my daughter, I've seen you two grow close. You saw what Pan did to her, he's possessed her. His shadow inside her, would you really leave her to that fate?"

Hook could feel the anger boiling inside of him, he knew she was right. No matter how Emma felt about him, he could not leave her to this fate. He would do all he could to save her, her lad, and get them home. Then he would fight for her, he would win her heart and he wouldn't stop until he had, after all hadn't he once said 'A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.'

"We need a plan." Hook stated looking to Mary Margret and David.  
"I think our best shot is finding Regina and Gold, then storm the camp with their magic, were going to be stronger going in as a group." David suggested and Hook nodded.

Determined to save her, Hook decided right there he would stop at nothing to protect the one thing he cared about: Emma!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Real Me

Hello, sorry for the delay in this chapter, I just could not get motivated and struggled to write this one, hence why its so short.  
But anyways I hope you enjoy it all the same. Can not wait for the Final 2 hours this Sunday, looks like lots of Captain Swan moments! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Real Me**

Emma stood over the fire, staring into the flames. She wasn't cold, she didn't feel anything around her. She knew she was hollow, she tried to fight against the darkness inside of her but she had been swallowed whole, she had made a choice and at least that choice had brought her to her son. Henry he was safe, unharmed and they were together. She looked over to him, he was sat on a log staring at her. She knew he was unsure of her, her black eyes had scared him and she knew he saw the darkness in her too, she knew she should want to protect him from that, yet she didn't make any effort to consolidate him. That's not what the darkness wanted her to do, she was here to serve all the lost boys, be a mother to them all. Treat them all the same. Expect Pan, Pan was a part of her now she smiled.

* * *

**3 Days later!**

Snow withdrew an arrow and her bow quickly aiming it straight ahead of her, they had been hunting Regina down for the past 3 days and they had come to a halt. She nodded her head to David who withdrew his sword and Hook followed suit. David entered the bushes first slowly at first, then he jumped out planning to throw the body to the ground, but as he reached the man's shoulder he was thrown backwards into the tree by a black smoke.  
"David." Mary Margaret screamed rushing to his aid she helped him get to his feet.

"Apologies, dearie but I don't fancy being tackled to the ground." Gold offered.  
"Gold? Where have you been?" David asked catching his breath.  
"I've been looking for a way to stop Pan."  
"Did you find something?" Mary Margaret asked.  
"Possibly." He said not giving anything away.  
"Now is not the time to for secrecy Gold, we need to take Pan down now." David shouted squaring up to him, Gold meanwhile looking confused at his sudden outburst.  
"He has Emma." Hook spoke quietly, still not comfortable being around the crocodile.  
"Ah, and for what reason would Pan want with the savoir?"  
"His shadow possessed her." Mary Margaret filled in this time. "Do you know what that means?"  
"No, I'm afraid I don't, I'm sure it's nothing good." Gold sighed.

A rustling came from behind Gold and everyone stood on edge, as Regina came forward rolling her eyes.  
"Some savior." She huffed.  
"Now where all here, we need to come up with a plan to save Emma." Mary Margaret nodded towards the group.  
"I think the priority here should be stopping Pan, and finding a way of the Island. The rest we can worry about later." Gold suggested.  
"And how do you plan on stopping Pan? His shadow is inside Emma, who know what that is doing to her." Mary Margaret shouted back at Gold's response.  
"We kill Pan his shadow should follow him right?" Regina asked.  
"In theory." Gold nodded.  
"So what's the plan." David asked, wanting to take charge.  
"We storm the camp, get Emma out of the way long enough for me to get to Pan, I'll take him down and then we get out of here." Gold offered.  
"How do you plan on taking Pan down?" David asked unsure.  
"Regina and I can fight him off with magic, then when close enough I'll rip his heart out." Gold snarled.  
"What about the lost boys?" Mary Margret chimed in.  
"That'll be your job, distract the lost boys and keep Henry safe." Regina stepped forward looking to Mary Margret, David and Hook.

* * *

"Mom?" Henry approached her carefully.  
She turned to face him giving him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Henry, do you need something?" She tilted her head.  
"What did he do to you?" Henry whispered.  
"I did this for you, I made this choice to keep you safe, to keep us together. Pan is a part of me now. We all one family now." She smiled again and it sent a shiver down his back.  
"This isn't you, Pan is controlling you." Henry shouted back at her.  
"Henry I came here for you don't forget that, but Pan is now my son too, and he needs me as much as you do." She smiled and left making her way towards a smiling Peter Pan.

* * *

**2 Days Later!**

Everything seemed to happen all at once, it was dark and only Emma had been awake, when she had heard a quiet noise from behind her, she hadn't wanted to wake her boys, so she ventured a little further into the woods to investigate. She hadn't gone too far when she came face to face with Hook.

She gave him a wicked look and laughed "Don't tell me the villainous pirate is trying to play hero." She cackled.  
"No love, I'll always be a pirate." He took a step forward toward her and Emma surprised him by taking a few forward herself and punching him square in the face, before he had time to react she had thrown him to floor, and pinned him down with her knee on his chest, hovering over him, "You're a fool, do you really believe she could ever be in love with you." She spat at him.

That was all he needed, Pan had slipped up, sure the words were meant to sting him and in truth they hit him hard because he knew it was true, he was a pirate and she was a savior he could never be the man she needed him to be. But that wouldn't stop him from trying to save her, and he had been reminded of that when she had said "she" it wasn't her speaking it was Pan.

It was then the fire had split through the camp setting the bushes on fire, a loud scream came from the camp, enough for Emma to turn her attention slightly, Hook taking advantage grabbed her by her arm and shoved as hard as he could, it was enough to send her to the floor. This time it was his turn to pin her to the floor, he straddled her and raised his hook to her face with a grin. "Don't move." But of course she struggled beneath him, trying to push him from her. His grip was tight and with his good hand he pushed her head back into the ground with enough force for her to momentarily stop fighting, he took the chance crushing her body with his, he smacked his lips to hers with all the force he could muster and then everything went black!


End file.
